


Sun's Touch

by leeloothealien



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lindsey Buckingham (mention), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloothealien/pseuds/leeloothealien
Summary: This is a fiction, completely au. I enjoyed to make it a lot. I find is very intense sometimes, dramatic and I am loving the results of each chapter.------This is a au. Where Susan Sarandon and Christine Mcvie have different ages. Susan is on her late 50s and Christine on her early 30s. A year or so before making the Mirage album they met and turn into good friends till one another change their lives in the simpler way, human connection.You have all the confusions of being on FM band, the love and the pain.I hope you enjoy it. ;)





	Sun's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> You can imagine as it happens in 2017, but have in mind their age difference and the year before the making of Mirage. The band have a bit of free time, although they are preparing to work on the album.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a au, where Susan Sarandon and Christine Mcvie have diferent ages. Susan is on her late 50s and Christine on her early 30s, a year or so before making the Mirage album.

Chrissie was in her friend's house when she was invited for a dinner in a yacht. Susan Sarandon was throwing a small party and was a very inviting place.

They met and had a nice evening, nice conversations in this private dinner between friends. They started to know each other and for Chrissie everything looked fascinating. Is not that she was startrucked, knowing fame herself, she understands people see them as an exaggeration, all they do is work hard on what they love and all the rest in interpretation of them. 

During the night, Chrissie left the table to join Susan in the kitchen. They walked around the yacht, talking nice stuff that was making both giggle. Felt like they knew each other for more then a couple of hours.

Chrissie was just getting to know the older woman, but she was getting very fond of her fast. She admired her strength and ballsiness to speak what she wants, to have done so many movies without carrying for the money but the project itself. The same was happening with Susan, neitheless to say about how hard it is to have started in a man's world, singing blues as a passion, married so young and having all the troubles with the drugs and fights... Not that she had much complexion with drugs, she used too but certainly not as much. 

Was getting very late and only her friend that had invited her was still at Susan's with them. They planned to hang out more and with the nice cozy feeling of her wine , she placed a kiss on the other woman's cheek and said goodnight.

**

A week later Chrissie was close to the docks. Since she knew Susan lived close to the yacht, after a lunch meeting - that was more talking then eating anyways - she called the woman asking if she had lunch already. 

The redhead knew a place very nice close to the shore with a beautiful view and they ate outside. Was a beautiful sunny day, their time together seemed not to pass at all.

Sometimes Chrissie's mind would wonder and her only attention was for the woman's face, her hair flowing with the salty wind, beautiful reddish brown curls framing her beautiful exquisite face. She would take her time and take in every facial expression, like a painter getting to know its inspiration, getting as intimate as possible by just admiring. She sometimes wouldn't notice when the other woman had stopped talking. Now she was looking at the sea and the people passing by. Susan would think that musicians would wonder that way and noticing herself how shy the blonde woman can be sometimes, she would give her the time needed.

For both of them, it was a very nice lunch, afternoon walk on the beach and now, sitting in the bench, watching the sunset and Susan's dog, Penny, that Chrissie got to meet after its time on the pet shop. The little dog was sniffing around and walking away but always coming back for more petting. It makes really hard for Chris to say bye and go home. But eventually that happened and Susan invited her to come around more often. That gave her more courage to get up and leave them there, she couldn't wait for more. 

 

**

That night Stevie was so curious to know why she left the meeting before it finished and why she was away for so long without giving her any kind of explanation. She was quite worried for her friend and in her mind the woman basically just ran away.

Stevie was blabbing about all the things that could have happened, all the possibilities that ran through her mind. It was just too much for Chrissie and she had no desire to explain anything. 

"Stevie, please..." She tried to silence the worried girl. She gave a tired smile hoping that that would be enough. It wasn't.

"Are you okay? Please just tell me that!" Chrissie could see the pain in her eyes, she left the girl there in the same boring and tiring meeting and sometimes she knew she was like an anchor for the other woman. She isn't upset about the questioning, she isn't trying to hide anything, she just doesn't have what to say. What would she say? Well...

"I met a friend after and was a nice afternoon. Now I just want to sleep." Without giving time for any more inquiring, she said "Are you okay? Anything happened between you and Lindsey? You could *sleep* here if you want to." She made obvious that she needed the sleep.

"Not really. And after getting worried about you, was just terrible." She took time to give in, but Chrissie knew that strategy for quite long now. She didn't mind.

"You can sleep here. Just take off your dirty shoes, young lady." Stevie got rid of her puffy shirt too and went in the sheets, hugging Chrissie that was now a small spoon. Soon both were asleep.

**

Only days passed before the women met again, twice in the week. This time they met very shortly. Between rehearsal and filming. 

On Sunday, Susan was planing a brunch and she invited her but Chrissie remembered she had promised Stevie to have a day for them, to be away from the boys for a bit. So Susan invited her too and said would be nice to meet the lady Chrissie talks time to time, beyond what tabloids say. Not that she reads it but they always hear something. 

**

Was finally Sunday and Stevie was excited to meet Susan. The truth is, after that night, she noticed Chrissie carefully talk about her. She said they met not long ago and sometimes she would talk a random thing about the older woman, comparing at something they were talking. Stevie after a couple of mentions, already knew what was going on. But wasn't nothing much, honestly - that's what Chrissie would say.

Was a nice chilling day in the yacht. Beyond them, had only one more person, her friend that invited her the first night. The conversation really flowed, Stevie knew the other woman and for that Chrissie wasn't worried when she left the table and called Susan. 

They walked upstairs, was a really nice view. They were far from the coast. This time Susan decided to move the yacht, wasn't night so it was a nice thing. 

It took some time for Susan to say something, this time she was really the one looking at the other woman. Chrissie was watching the birds, waves and blue skies. 

"Chrissie," she touches her arm and stays there caressing her skin. The blond closed her eyes and let the sensation move through her body. She didn't realise she longed for this touch until this moment. She knew something was going on, those feelings were not new for her but maybe she needed something more to be sure. 

She felt the hand move away from her, so she opened her eyes. This beautiful woman was looking back at her. Susan had this thing that she looked at you in such an intense way that could bring you speechless, but in a very nice way. 

Chrissie thought that with her innocent flirty jokes, the other woman would do something about it or talk if she wishes to. But Susan walked away to the bench, sat there and looked out at the waves. 

"I thought you felt the same way", said Chrissie but she didn't have time to continue her thought for she was interrupted.

"No, don't." Susan moved the hand between them to her face, toying w her eyebrows in a defensive way. When Chrissie walked toward her, to look at her eyes, the woman started talking again. "Please, we can't do this."

"But we have a great time together, I don't get it." She was really torn in wanting to understand or just walk away. But she knew walking away was never the wiser answer, it doesn't go right. She needs some finishing, to end it or not. 

Susan didn't have much to say or maybe she didn't know what to say. She just reached for the woman's hand. Touching her knuckles, the shining ring on her little finger. Sometimes a touch speaks louder. After a while she moved for her to sit beside. 

The silence was there as an explanation and the warm touch of a hand on Chrissie's face, followed by a small kiss on her cheek. "I only hope you don't go away", was all Susan said before she walked down the stairs to the blasting music from the speakers. 

* 

Their small gathering was passing faster as Chrissie filled her wine glass with more alcohol. She was almost halfway tipsy, dancing with Stevie that was getting there too. 

She went to fill her cup with her favorite white translucent liquid still giggling at Stevie's stupid joke when she finds Susan talking with their friend close to the bar. Two more steps and the woman was walking away in the other direction. 

"Oh hey," said Susan when she feels a hand on her waste and a warm breath on her neck. She rested her own hand over the other snicking up her side. Closing her eyes when she felt the soft touch of Chrissie's lips on her neck. "Chrissie..." The blonde woman just hummed a reply before giving a kiss behind her ear.

A husky, heavy on English accent voice said "I was wondering..." She takes time to allow herself another soft kiss, "if you have more wine". With that she turned around and looked at Susan slowly opening her eyes, mouth agape still gathering her thoughts.

"Hmm, under the balcony. Take any." Said Susan with a fogy mind, turning around to see a tall, mysterious blonde woman walk away with a bottle of white wine. "Oh god," she thought out loud "she gets me every time". 

Between dancing her favorite songs with Stevie and making her friends giggle with her silly jokes, she would look back at a staring Susan looking the way she shouldn't do. She didn't stop herself the moments she grinned at the woman and slipped a hand over her thigh for mere seconds, but was certainly an electrifying touch for both. 

She was gathering her stuff around, the keys she left somewhere and Stevie too - that was probably lost somehow - when Susan stopped her by holding on her wrist, saying she needed to talk with her and walking them over the back of the yacht. 

Susan crashed her lips when there was no one around, the music not loud enough to muffle the catching breath on the English lady's throat. 

Between kisses and getting rid of clothing, Susan turned the door lock to give em privacy. There was no point for turning back now, their hands discovering each other's body and new sensations. Susan would hold her against the wall and kiss her neck, giving back all was started in there. She would press her leg to the woman's core and feel the moaning passing down her throat and tingle through all her skin. 

Chrissie couldn't have imagined she would end up on the net bed close to the water, under Susan's beautiful curvy body today. The way she touches her feels so nice, is as intense as the touch of the Sun, she thinks. And she is sure when she looks in her eyes, they are as dark as the sky at night. 

The blonde loves to watch the redhead when she touches her full breasts, loves the hand on her hair when she tastes her skin and suck on the way she likes it and Chrissie loves when the woman calls her name when she is close and tight around her fingers. 

They could stay much longer holding each other with the nice warmth of the sun over their naked bodies and the droplets of sea water from the waves under them, but their friends are in the lounge and was time to go home one hour ago. With more sweet kisses they decided to get up. 

*

In the car on the way home, Stevie was watching her silent friend looking through the window, smiling and... Maybe she heard a humming too. Oh my. She knows well what is happening. She's seen that happen before. *When love is on store*, she giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I needed to say I have no beta and forgive my mistakes. I just really hope you like the story. In any case there is anyone that would like to be my beta, just comment and we could talk. Thanks so much. 
> 
> Be ready for next chapter. Is one of my favorites, if not the one!


End file.
